I'm Sorry
by Cali007
Summary: It had been almost a year since Jason had arrived in Atlantis and he never once regretted going down in the sub. Life is hard in Atlantis and going without food is taking its toll on Jason.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Atlantis fanfiction and is based on the BBC series but based around season 1 O.o_

As Jason woke he could feel a pounding in his head, like thousands of animals beating their wings against his skull. The sun only just shone through the open window and he could hear the bustle of early morning life in Atlantis. It had been almost a year since he had washed up on the shore and there was never a second he regretted going down in the sub.

As he swung his legs over the bed and stood, Jason's mind clouded and his vision blurred before returning to normal. Slowly he ambled to the table in the centre of the room and sat down on one of the benches, burying his throbbing head into his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like but by the time he next looked up the sun had completely risen and there was much more noise from the agora and the street below. He knew that Pythagoras would be rising soon, Hercules would be asleep until late in the afternoon, and if he was found with his head in his hands it would only spark more worry for the young mathematician. Slowly and gently he rose from the table and tried to make himself useful by getting out the remaining breakfast supplies.

It did not help that the food was quickly becoming low and Jason had chosen on more than one occasion to go without so his ever loyal friends could have more. He knew that no matter how hard you tried the amount of food for two would not feed three for the same amount of time and if he wasn't around his friends would have more to live on. As Jason was pottering around the room his head gradually grew worse and darkness started to invade his mind. Before he could acknowledge what was happening white spots clouded his vision and he fell to the ground.

Pythagoras awoke to a loud bang that had him on his feet within seconds. Rushing in to the next room he was greeted with the sight of his young brunette friend crumpled on the ground with blood pouring from a cut on his head. "Jason, Jason can you hear me" he cried as he knelt down next to who he'd become to know as his brother. Holding an abandoned piece of cloth to Jason's head, Pythagoras rolled him onto to his side trying to stir him.

"Hercules! Help me get him on the bed" He called trying to rise his friend in the adjacent room. The older man groaned as he heard Pythagoras yelling and rose to his feet stumbling into next room.

Hercules was greeted with the sight of an unconscious Jason in the arms of a struggling Pythagoras who was trying to stand with him. "Help me get him to his bed" Pythagoras said glancing in Hercules direction.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update, I lost motivation then forgot about this story but now I'm back. I want to write more fanficso please leave prompts in the reviews about any listed fandom and I'll try to do them asap, thanks xoxo Cali_

When Jason woke he noticed two things, number 1 the pain in his head had grown worse and 2 he was no longer on the floor. As he opened his eyes he found he was in Pythagoras' bed and the mathematician himself was sat in the corner of the room writing.

As he tried to sit he was met with a large hand and a quiet voice telling him to lie down that he realised belonged to Hercules.

"What happened Jason? Are you alright?" Pythagoras said as he moved to stand next to the bed.

"I'm fine, I must have just stood too quickly" mumbled Jason glancing down at his hands. He knew lying about the massive ache that was spreading through his head was probably a bad idea, but if he told the truth Pythagoras would most likely feel guilty and blame himself for Jason not eating properly. Hercules would most likely call him stupid but still feel the guilt.

"Do you think I'm an idiot, I may still be slightly asleep but even I can tell your lying" Hercules bellowed, causing Jason to wince.

"What's wrong Jason?" whispered Pythagoras noting how Hercules' loud voice was hurting Jason.

Inside Jason's head was a small battle of thoughts mixed with the pain of a headache. He wasn't going to tell them the real reason he collapsed but one look at Pythagoras' concerned face had him caving.

"I noticed over the last few weeks we haven't really had much food, which is really my fault because I don't really work and you must have had a lot more before I came and…." Jason's rambling was cut off by a cough from Hercules' and a look that told him to just get to the point.

"I thought that maybe I should cut down on eating so there'd be more food for you" Jason mumbled. Less than a second later Jason found himself in the embrace of a smiling Pythagoras.

"If you were worried about food you should have just talked to me…"

"Or get a job" Pythagoras glared at Hercules for interrupting him then turned back to Jason.

"We'll make do with what we have, I happen to know a few good recipes, now lie down and get some rest" Pythagoras said as he ushered Hercules out the room and place a cold cloth over Jason's forehead.

Jason lay back down smiling, after years of being mostly alone he finally felt he had a, if not slightly weird, family. With that thought in his mind Jason closed his eyes and once again fell asleep.


End file.
